Founding Father
by Emerald-Shadow-Knight
Summary: America never really knew how to care for a child. He better learn though, and fast... not mpreg. Apologies for the bad title.
1. Prologue

Sorry I disappeared. I just do that sometimes, I guess.

No, no horror. Too hard for right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers (or is it Hetalia: World Series? Aw, who knows?)

* * *

_Little, chubby legs ran as fast as they could, towards her ever-moving goal. A big smile was on her face. The fluttering bug was so pretty and colorful. No matter how much she tried, though, she couldn't catch it._

_This didn't stop her, however. She valiantly went after the lovely creature, following it everywhere. If she fell down, she'd get back up. It was that important to her._

_The whole way, she was laughing and giggling. _

_When it stopped, it landed on a furry white lump in the middle of the field. She leaped for it, but her face connected with fur instead. The creature moved again, landing somewhere else on the lump. Said lump turned to look at her._

_Said lump wasn't a lump at all. It was some other creature with a black nose. It stretched to sniff her. _

_"Who are you?" It asked. She responded with laughing and grabbed its soft ears. She liked this new animal, and it wasn't going anywhere right now._

_

* * *

_

"Kumajiro! Kumajiro, where did you go?"

Canada had lost his pet polar bear. He turned around for only a second and he was gone. The quiet, hard-to-notice nation was frantic with worry. He looked everywhere for Kumajiro, and for once, he actually remembered his name. Where could the little polar bear have gotten to?

"Where are you?" Even while shouting, Canada's voice was barely above a whisper, so it would be no surprise if Kumajiro didn't hear him. Still, he had to try to keep looking for him. He looked everywhere, from the treetops to the bushes.

After a while of fruitless searching, Canada finally found Kumajiro in a clearing. But Kumajiro wasn't alone. Someone else was with him, pulling on his ears. The little child was obviously enjoying being with the little bear.

"Kumajiro!" Canada ran over to his pet. Kumajiro turned to him, momentarily forgetting that his ears were being pulled. He looked up at his owner and asked the usual, "Who are you?"

Canada sighed and smiled. "I'm Canada. Who is this?" Kumajiro restored his attention to the little girl. "I don't know." He tried to sniff the little girl. She giggled, and as she did so, she lost her grip and fell down. Canada got a better look at her.

She clearly wasn't an infant. She had to have walked here. Her hair was in two pigtails sticking out from atop her head, and her eyes were big and blue. She looked over at him, and it seemed as though she could read his thoughts. He could not resist her cuteness, and his heart practically melted.

"Oh, come here, little girl." The quiet nation picked her up into his arms. The child still looked at him. "Where are your parents?" The girl said nothing.

"Are you lost?" Still no response. Canada was about to ask her something else when she smiled again, and grabbed a hold of his nose. Quite a strange girl, this seemed to be.

She had to belong to someone, though. She couldn't have just materialized from nothing. She looked at him, still keeping a hold on his nose. It looked as though she had no intention of letting go. Canada almost had to forcefully pry her fingers off.

"I guess you don't belong to anyone, little girl. Do you want to stay with me for a while?" No answer, but then again, he didn't really expect one. He couldn't leave her here, though. He would have to bring her with him. She would at least get to play with Kumajiro more.

Holding her with his left arm, and picking Kumajiro up with his right, Canada left the area and started for home.

* * *

I'm hoping to try to update this as much as I can, though it likely won't be daily, like with Interno. I'll try though.

This is just to start up the story, I guess. Again, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

-lyudesshadow


	2. Discovery

See? I told you guys I'd get it up as soon as possible, right?

Hee hee, read and review? :D

* * *

"I don't know who she belongs to, Al. I just found her out in the forest with Kumajiro."

Canada had had the as of yet nameless little girl at his house still. She didn't do much other than eat, sleep, and play with Kumajiro. Canada didn't know what else to do, so he called his brother America for advice.

"Do you think it's all right if I bring her over so you can see her?"

"I dunno. I'd probably have to chase Tony out of the house. He wouldn't like that. Maybe it'd be better if..."

And the rest of America's words were muffled. He was probably stuffing his face full with hamburgers again. Canada noticed Kumajiro walking towards him, with the little girl riding him, as if he were a horse.

Canada covered the mouthpiece on the phone, so his brother wouldn't hear him. "Careful. You might hurt his back." She stared at him with big doe eyes, and got off her ride. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"That okay, Matt?" Canada didn't actually hear him, so he wasn't sure how to answer. "Um...S-sure, all right."

"Great! I'll see you in an hour or two." The line disconnected before Canada had a chance to say more, and he hung up. That was probably what America said when his mouth was full. That would mean that he would be visiting them.

"Sometimes I wonder how he and I could possibly be re-_lated_...!" His speech was rushed at the end when he suddenly found himself on his back, looking up at the ceiling. How did this happen?!

The little girl crawled onto and sat on Canada's stomach. "Yes?" It was surprising how much she weighed. She pointed to Kumajiro.

"Beh," she said.

"Yes, I see that. He's a bear. Now can you get off me, please?" The girl responded by flopping onto her side and closing her eyes. Kumajiro followed suit, and climbed onto Canada's stomach and fell asleep as well.

_

* * *

_

America turned the corner and made his way to Canada's house, taking great care not to be noticed by his neighbor. He knew he had the right house, though, since Canada had the giant inukshuk* in the front yard. He made his way to the door and knocked. No answer.

Opening the door, America yelled out, "Hello! The hero is here!"

"Great. Can the hero help me out here?" Canada's already quiet voice was strained by the weight of a child and a polar bear sleeping on him. America stared for a little bit, then walked over to help his brother, barely withholding uncontrollable giggles.

* * *

"So who is she, Matt?"

After America helped Canada off the floor, he asked about the mystery girl in his arms, who was still sleeping. Canada spoke as he pet Kumajiro.

"Well, like I said over the phone, I found her out in the forest. I haven't asked her for her name yet, if she has one." The quiet nation stopped to put Kumajiro down onto the floor. "I...don't know who she is at all. All she does, though, is sleep, eat, and play with Kumajiro and I."

The little girl began to wake up, noticing that even though this guy who was holding her looked similar to the one who found her, they were different. That didn't bother her, though. Her eyes brightened, she got a big smile on her face, and grabbed his nose, just like with Canada.

"Oh right...I forgot to tell you," he said. "She does that, too. I don't know why."

"Um...hello," the loud and proud nation tried to say, but it came out sounding nasal. "Can you let go?" Of course she didn't. Her grip tightened, to the point that it cut off America's air supply.

"Auuggghh... Can't breathe..." He stuck a finger under her hand and gently pried it off. "Careful! I need that." She just smiled, clapped her hands and giggled.

Canada picked her up off the table and set her down. "Um... you go play with Kumajiro."

"Matt, I just realized. Are you gonna take care of her?" Canada froze on the way back up to the table. He...actually hadn't thought of that.

"Um...I don't know, now that you mention it. I have a lot to do lately. Maybe I should take her to an orphanage?"

"Oh." America and Canada looked at the girl playing with Kumajiro, trying to turn him into a riding animal again. "Too bad for her."

Canada's face brightened up. "Hold on! Maybe you can take care of her, Al!"

"Wha...Me?! B-But I can't do it!"

"Well, I can't either! I have my hands full taking care of Ivan!" Exactly what Canada saw in his Russian neighbor, America would never know. He didn't want to ask, either. "Well, how can I take care of her? I got Tony living with me. Not to mention I got the whale from Kiku. Where's she gonna fit in there?"

Canada looked America in the eyes. "Please, Al. I can't guarantee I can be around her the whole time. What if Ivan does something drastic?" He took his brother's hands in his. "But if you take care of her, I don't have to worry. Please?"

How could America say no to his younger brother looking like that? He sighed. "All right. I'll take her with me." Canada let go, and then wrapped his arms around his brother's neck.

"Thank you, Al! Thank you so much!"

* * *

"So...I guess you're staying with me." Before America knew it, he was walking home, little girl in his arms. "Guess we'll have to make a few stops on the way back. Get stuff from the store, see if Arthur still has my clothes from when I was a kid."

He stopped and held out the child in front of him. "I guess I was about your size, maybe a little smaller?" He had to hold her out far enough so she didn't grab his nose again.

"Maybe. I don't remember. It was a long time ago." He continued walking. "I'm gonna let you in on something. You're probably gonna have a hard time finding a place to sleep tonight. But don't worry. The hero will think of something, all right?"

"Yaaa!" The little girl clapped her hands and reached up, attempting to grab something. America tried to cover his nose, thinking that was what she wanted.

How wrong he was. She reached up higher, and America saw his vision go slightly blurry. He looked at her, and even with fuzzed vision*, he saw what she did.

"Huh?" He had to look at her a little closer, but he saw her trying to put his glasses on, and apparently, she wasn't doing it right.

"Awww, you're trying to be me, aren't you? Well...okay."

And for the rest of the way home, America was smiling. Maybe taking care of this child wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

1. An inukshuk is a group of rocks made to look like a person. They're usually seen in Canada.

2. I'm guessing this is why America wears glasses. He might be nearsighted. I'm not too sure.

I'm sorry if the style seems off. I guess I do that.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

lyudesshadow


	3. Settling

In case any of you are wondering, I'll name the little girl soon. I just gotta set up a situation to do so. :)

And now that you mention it, gundum-grrl, his glasses do represent Texas. I guess it just slipped my mind at the time. XD

* * *

"All right...sit you down here...you can sit on your own, right?"

After America got home, he put the girl down on the couch so he could make a few calls to people he knew. He kept an eye on her as he dialed the first number. He drummed his fingers against the wall as the phone rang.

"Whaddya want, you bloody wanker?" Well, that was a nice hello. Maybe he shouldn't have called England first. He sounded grumpy.

"Hey, Arthur. What's up?"

"Well, you woke me up from a nap. What do you want, Alfred?"

"Not too much, actually. Do you still have the clothes I wore from when I was a kid?" America heard England sigh over the phone. That could only mean he probably didn't have them anymore.

"Why would you want those? I didn't think you'd want anything from me after all these years." England paused. "Besides, I don't think I even have those anymore."

"Oh. Uh...okay! See you later, then!" America hung up, but then took the phone off the receiver and dialed another number. Maybe they could get what he needed.

"Moi?" Finland answered.

"Hello, Tino! Can you get Berwald for me? I need to ask him something."

"Oh, all right. Hold on." America could hear him calling Sweden in the other room, along with a "Peter, put that down!" directed at Sealand. It took a little while, but he finally heard the gruff, "H'lo?"

"Hey Berwald. Can I ask you a favor?" He heard an affirmative grunt before continuing. "I heard that you were really good at sewing and making clothes, and you're the only one I knew who could..."

"Whr's this goin'?" Sweden cut him off with that nearly monotonous voice of his. America took a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you could make clothes for a toddler. I...kinda need them right now." The nation looked at the little girl, who had crawled off the couch and ran over to him. She reached up and tugged at his shirt. America waited for Sweden's answer.

"Y' got a kid wit' ya?" America said he did, and that it was a girl. "Al'rite. Br'ng 'er ov'r."

* * *

"'N 'ere, Al. Got ever'thin ready." After America arrived at Sweden's house, he had to show his bundle of joy to Finland and Sealand. Finland thought she was cute. Sealand took one look at her, and then went back to watching TV. After that was done, he took her into Sweden's sewing room, where the tall nation had his supplies laid out.

"Al'rite, set 'er down ther'. I got t' take 'er meas'rments." America walked over to his table and put her on the table. Sweden picked up some measuring tape and wrapped it around certain parts of the girl's body, making an occasional "mm-hmm" and "uh-huh" until he rolled his tape up again and put it down.

"That's a big'un y' got ther'," he said as he turned to America. "Nu'thin I c'n't do, th'gh."

"Thanks, Berwald." As the two looked at each other and discussed her measurements, they didn't notice her walking over to Sweden. The taller nation felt a hand tapping his arm, and he saw the little girl standing there, holding his tape.

"What y' need?" She waved her arm as though she were signaling for him to do something. He leaned forward to get closer to her, and she pulled the tape around his arm, like she was measuring him now.

"Oh. Y' want t' meas're me. M'kay then." America watched as his little girl pretend measured the Swede.

...His little girl? He just met her not too incredibly long ago. She wasn't his daughter or anything like that. Was he already starting to feel like some bond was beginning to form?

Sweden picked her up, with the slightest hint of a smile on her face. "M'like 'er, Al. Sh's a k'per." The tall man put her back into America's arms. "'ll get to w'rk as s'n as p'sible, m'kay?"

"Uh...okay." America then bade everyone in the household farewell and made his way back to his house.

* * *

That night, Canada was staring out the window of his bedroom, looking up at the night sky. The moon was full, and the stars seemed to shine brighter than usual tonight.

"I wonder how Alfred and that girl are doing. Did I make the right decision by having him take care of her? I'm so worried."

The quiet nation turned to look at the other person who was currently in his bed. He couldn't completely fit on it, and his feet stuck out from the foot board. He was lightly snoring, with the occasional "uhu~" here and there. He looked so peaceful, given he wasn't exactly right in the head.

"I'm not talking to myself." Knowing his Russian neighbor wasn't going to respond, Canada sighed and got under the covers. He crawled over to the larger nation and closed his eyes. He knew America didn't really approve of this, but...

Someone had to take care of Russia. It may as well be him.

* * *

A/N: AAACK! Sweden's way of talking is so hard! So many apostrophes and shortenings! I hope I made it convincing enough.

I'm not sure if anyone would like RusCan. I myself am not sure about it, but I am putting them together for a reason you'll find out later on. I also am not sure if any of the characters are OOC (I've had a problem with that in the past). If that happens to be the case anywhere in this story, tell me.

Um...R&R?

lyudesshadow


	4. Accolade

I believe this is the chapter where I name the little girl. I'll give her a birthday, too. How's that sound?

To Peridot Tears, I can't tell you now. But they are together for a reason, and you'll find out why in a later chapter. :)

* * *

America was sleeping in that morning. He could almost be heard snoring down the hall. He had a hard time putting the little girl to bed last night. Since he didn't have a room just for her, he had to put her in the guest room. By the time she was tired enough to stay where she was, it was 11:30 p.m. and the whole house was dark. America stumbled on the way to his own room.

And now as he was deep asleep, the door opened without him hearing it. A pair of little feet made their way to his bed. The little girl peeked over the top and watched him snooze away. She lifted a hand up and grabbed at his blanket, trying to pull it off of him.

Even she knew it was time to wake up. Of course, America didn't want to get up just yet. He could feel someone trying to wake him up, though.

"Eh...not now, Arthur...five more minutes." he muttered. He pulled the blanket back and wrapped it around himself, and then flopped onto his other side. This didn't stop his little alarm clock, though. She just ran over to the other half of the bed. She poked his face with her chubby little finger. When he didn't stir, or at least didn't seem like it, she tried another method.

"Wade up, Ahfwed!" Her little voice called to him. That seemed to rouse him briefly, before he closed his eyes and laid his head down again. She looked around and saw his leg was hanging out from the side of the bed. Running over, she took a hold with both hands, and yanked.

Almost instantly, America was on the floor, hitting it with a loud thump.

"Ow! Ugh...Who the... " He clearly didn't like his rude awakening. He looked around for the culprit, and then calmed down a little when he realized it was little more than his new charge.

"Oh, hey. Didn't know it was you." The little girl ran over and put her arms around his neck. She succeeded in getting him out of bed.

Putting one arm around her, America got off of the floor. He made his bed one handed while she watched. After he got out into the hall, he put the girl down and started towards the kitchen, with her following close behind.

"You sure do like me, don't you?" She said nothing. She stood and watched him as he got things ready for breakfast. Once in a while he looked at her and scratched his head. What did a girl her age eat?

After looking in the cupboards, America settled on making pancakes. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't always eat hamburgers and junk food. He figured she was old enough to eat those.

* * *

"Ivan! Are you still following me?" Canada had decided to visit America to see how he and the little girl were doing. Of course, he had to make sure Russia didn't get into trouble. That really meant he had no choice but to bring him along.

"Yes, I am following you, da?" Good. It would've been bad if he hadn't. Russia was capable of some pretty bad things. He knew Russia and America weren't exactly on the best of terms, but he had to try to get them to some kind of personal agreement.

"Alfred? Are you home?" When Canada and Russia were at his home, Canada did the right thing and knocked. He didn't want to barge in. America was wiping his face with his arm when he answered.

"Hey, Matt!...Ivan." America greeted his brother, and said Russia's name to be polite. "Come on in."

"Hi, Al. How are you doing?" Canada said as he walked in and surveyed the area.

"We're doing good. Just finished eating breakfast." America walked over to the little girl, still in the kitchen. "Well, I did, anyway. Now I'm trying to feed her."

"Awww." Canada came over to help his brother, while Russia took a seat in the living room.

* * *

"What a messy little girl. All this just from pancakes?" Canada said as he finished cutting up her breakfast for her. "If you were making pancakes, you could've called me and I would've brought syrup."

"Yeah. Guess it slipped my mind," America said out loud, then he leaned closer to Canada and whispered, "Why'd you bring him? You know he and I..."

"I know," Canada whispered back. "But I didn't want him to stir up trouble. I have to make sure he doesn't cause problems." He diverted his attention to the girl again. "Open, sweetie."

The brothers took turns feeding her, and the fork they had went back and forth until the little girl tried to grab it out of America's hand. She decided to try feeding herself, and they sat down and watched.

* * *

"Alfred, have you named her yet, or at least asked if she has a name already?" Canada and America were still watching the little girl. Once in a while, Canada took a quick look at Russia, who had since fallen asleep on the couch.

"No, not yet." America could almost hear his brother groan at that. He was sure Canada was a little frustrated. This frustration was confirmed with an, "Oh, Al. Why not?"

America shrugged. "I dunno. I keep forgetting to."

"Well, you remember now." The two realized that the girl had finished eating, and now she was standing up on her chair, staring at the both of them. Canada turned to look at America.

"Go on, Al. Ask her." America was about to, looking the girl in the eyes. The words were almost out of his mouth when she lifted her arm and pointed at him.

"Ah," she tried saying. Canada was puzzled. Was she trying to say 'Al'? He was going to ask himself, but then the little girl continued with "aska!" It was like she was trying to imitate him. She was, actually. He just didn't quite realize why.

"Al?" He asked again, noticing his brother was getting a big grin. The little girl immediately responded with 'aska' again. Canada tried asking for his brother's name again, and got the same answer. It was like there was something about America's nickname that made her try to say 'ask her'.

America still was saying nothing. Canada looked at him again. "Aren't you going to name her?" America shot a look at Canada, his grin getting bigger. "Say 'Al' again, Matt."

Canada was starting to get the idea. He did what his brother told him.

"Al."

"Aska!"

This wasn't getting the job done. "Al, I don't get it. Aren't you going to name her?"

"She already did it herself. You helped her." Now the quiet country got the idea. He stretched his arms out to pick her up and hold her.

"So then...her name is Alaska?" America nodded and began stroking her hair.

* * *

The newly named Alaska was running around the house now, crawling into many places to hide. These included, but weren't limited to, under the table, behind the couch, and for some reason, in between the sleeping Russia's legs.

"I almost forgot, Alfred. Shouldn't she have a birthday?" The brothers watched her playing and giggling. "It wouldn't be right for her to have a name, but no birthday."

"Sure! Since we named her today, let's make today her birthday!" That made sense to Canada. He looked at the calendar. It was May 11th.

"So...May 11th is Alaska's birthday? All right, then." Alaska ran over to America, who gladly picked her up. "Happy birthday, Alaska."

"Yay!" Alaska was attempting to grab her unofficial adoptive father's glasses again. Canada took a moment to walk over to Russia.

"Ivan, wake up. We have to leave in a little bit." The Russian continued to snooze away. The maple boy tried tapping his shoulder, and his response was Russia's hands grabbing his arm.

"Kooollll!" Russia clearly didn't like being woken up, even if the person was Canada. Whether it was many Kols or just one Kol, it still scared people. Canada was getting a bit frantic now. He must have made a grave mistake.

"Ivan! It's all right. It's only me." The tall vodka drinker seemed to soften a little, and he reverted back to his innocent, if not somewhat creepy, smile. America still put a cautious hand on Alaska's head, just in case.

"Oh. Privet*, Matthew. I was having a good dream about you."

"Well, I was just trying to tell you that we have to get going, so say good-bye to America and Alaska."

After Canada was able to successfully get the still sleepy Russia off the couch, he said his own good-byes to America and Alaska. Personally, America was glad to get Russia out of his house. He set Alaska down and looked at the clock.

He didn't realize it was almost lunchtime. Either he slept in really late or Canada and Russia were here a while, and he forgot the time. Either way, he had to start making lunch for him and his little girl.

* * *

"Ivan, please don't do anything like that again. It scared me." After they were a ways away from America's house, Canada confronted Russia about what happened there.

Russia was still smiling. "I am sorry, da? I did not mean to hurt you if I did." Seeing as his Canadian neighbor was walking a little faster than he was, Russia tried to catch up.

"Isn't Alaska so cute?"

"Yes, she is. She is so cute that if anyone were to hurt her, I would tear their arms off and beat them mercilessly with them." Uh oh. There was that creepy blue aura again. Even if it were in a sort of protective gesture this time, Canada made sure to stay away from it. It was probably one of the several things he couldn't help Russia with.

At least America seemed to be doing fine.

"It's getting cloudy. I think it's going to rain soon." Canada had to do something to stop looking at Russia, and it actually was getting cloudy. The ominous black was almost warning him. "We better hurry home. I have to feed Kumajiro."

Of course, he already fed his bear before he left, but anything to keep talking to his Russian neighbor in this situation. Just wait until the aura calmed down, and keep walking home.

* * *

Later that night, it did start to rain outside. Along with that came thunder. The loud crack and rumbling almost made America jump. He sat in bed and watched the lightning flash. It didn't look like he'd get any sleep tonight.

He sat there, listening and watching, when he heard something else. This sound was coming from _inside_ the house, though. It was shrill and scared-sounding. The door opened, and Alaska ran towards America's bed. She was clearly frightened, and her face had tears running down it.

"Waah! Scawy!" She jumped onto America's bed and crawled over to him. America put his arms around her and held her close.

"It's okay, Alaska. The hero's here now." When that didn't seem to calm her down, he tried to think of something else to say. She was likely too young to know what a hero was. Then what would she know about that he could call himself? Unless...

"Shh shh...Papa's here. It's okay." America started patting her back and rocking her from side to side. She started to quiet down. Alaska seemed to accept the fact that he called himself her 'papa'.

So there were two events that day. One, Alaska earned her name. And two, it was the first night they were truly parent and child, at least in name. America held his daughter as he waited for the storm to pass.

* * *

A/N:

May 11th, 1912= the day and year Alaska became an organized territory. I was going to make it January 3rd,, the day Alaska officially became a state, but I didn't want to mix the seasons in the story up. I envision the season to be spring. So...a bit of mixed-up history there. ^^;

Uggh! I'm not incredibly satisfied with a lot of this chapter. The naming part was the best situation I could come up with. Sorry if it's weird. I think this chapter could have been a lot better. XP

I really meant to write and put this up earlier, but I wasn't feeling the motivation to do so.

Um...R&R?


	5. Total Acknowledgement

A/N: Haaa, I feel better now. My life doesn't suck as much as an industrial strength vacuum cleaner anymore. Hopefully I get more motivation to write this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: World Series.

Note: May contain inaccuracies in history.

* * *

Over the past few days, Alaska had grown somewhat attached to America, and vice versa. Wherever America went, Alaska was likely to follow. Of course, she couldn't follow him into the bathroom, but she waited patiently, then, whenever he had to go in there.

That morning, America got up earlier than her, for once. He thought he should try to wake her up on this morning, for a change.

"Hey, Alaska. Time to wake up. The hero said so!" Alaska was still covered by her blanket, in a bed that was basically too big for her. Upon hearing America's voice, her eyes opened a little bit. When she saw it was her papa, her eyes opened completely, and a big smile came onto her face.

"Papa!" She stood up in bed and stretched out her arms out towards him. America walked over and picked her up out of bed.

"Heeey, Alaska. You wanna come with your hero papa to a world meeting today? You get to meet a bunch of people I know. Would ya like that?"

"Yaaa!" The chubby girl clapped her hands and laughed. Anything to spend time with her father.

America got a better hold of her and went out into the living room. He got some packages delivered to him the other night and he didn't have time to open them. He was pretty sure what was in them, though. The address was in what appeared to be Swedish.

Taking a box cutter, America opened the top of the first box. He looked down at her sitting in his lap.

"Let's see what Uncle Berwald sent us, shall we?" Alaska just looked up at him for a little while before both of them started in on the contents. Sweden's hands were obviously quite busy. There were so many clothes to go through, and this was only one box.

An entire box had quite a few shirts and pairs of shorts, all fitting Alaska. This was actually a relief for America, since he couldn't have her run around in his old shirts much longer.

"Look at all this stuff! We gotta thank Berwald when we see him today, okay?" America looked over to his little girl, who was already in the second box. Her chunky little legs were swinging over the side.

"Hey, wait for me, goofball." The box fell over with Alaska still in it, spilling some of the clothes out. America noticed that she was holding something in her hands. "Hey, what'cha got?" Alaska toddled over and showed him.

Getting a hold of the object, America flapped it up into the air and let it settle on the ground so he could get a better look. It wasn't clothes, because if it was, it was too big for her.

Looked more like a blanket. Dark blue, with stars on it. All but one of the stars were in the shape of the big dipper. The other star was in the top-right corner.

"Wow..." America couldn't help but stare. It was so simple, but very well made.

"Now I _really_ need to thank Berwald next time I see him!"

* * *

"Let's go, Ivan! We're going to be late." Canada was at his wit's end trying to get Russia ready for this meeting. He knew he wouldn't be noticed, but people would certainly notice his Russian neighbor.

"Don't worry. I am coming, da?" How he managed to get vodka stains on his shirt without him noticing, Canada would never know, but oh well. The other countries probably wouldn't notice.

When they were out the door, Canada made sure that Russia stayed close to him. He cold save his invasion wishes for the meeting.

* * *

"Wow. Sure are a lot of people here, already. Wonder if Matt and Ivan got here yet." America was looking for a place to sit after arriving at the meeting, gently patting Alaska on the back to keep her calm. He didn't want her developing demophobia* at her age.

"Look at all these people, Alaska. These are people Papa has to work with. Maybe when you get older, you can figure out when..."

"_Aiyaaah!_" America was interrupted by a familiar voice, and when he looked up, he saw the source coming towards him in a shiny red changshan, almost plowing the two of them over.

"Whoa! Hey, Yao. What's up?"

"Alfred, you didn't tell me you had a daughter, aru!" Well, of course he didn't. He only just got her a week or so ago.

China always had a weakness for cute things, no matter how many decades he lived through. America's daughter was no exception. He simply couldn't stop fawning over the chubby little girl.

"Can I hold her? I promise I'll be careful, aru." America could almost see him pleading with his eyes. He himself looked around and saw that everyone else was being busy.

"Sure, I guess." Handing over Alaska, the little girl was almost immediately subjected to a flurry of what sounded like baby talk with a bunch of 'arus' thrown in. "Um... I think she's a little old for that kind of talk."

China turned to face him. "I'm talking in Chinese, aru."

"Oh." America watched as his Chinese friend continued to walk around and talk to Alaska in a foreign language she obviously was too young to comprehend.

It didn't help that the other former allies were walking over now, seeing what was going on.

"Oh, _mon dieu! _And who might this be?" France immediately seemed to take a liking to her. England just stared at her. It seemed China wasn't the only one who was enchanted with the little girl.

France took Alaska's little hand in his and looked her in the eye. "_Dis moi, Mademoiselle. Comment vous appellez- vous?" _Alaska just stared at him for a few moments, then reached over and poked France on the nose, eliciting an amused chuckle.

"She didn't get what you said, you frog," England finally said. He got closer to the little girl still in China's arms. "He wants to know your name. What's your name?" Now Alaska just stared at him, as though she wanted to ask him, 'what's with your eyebrows?' America decided that now was the time to butt in.

"Her name's Alaska, if you wanna know." The others gave him their full attention now.

"She's your kid, Al? Is that why you called me for your baby clothes the other day?" England straightened up again. "Could've told me that."

"Eh. Didn't want to." America took his little girl back from China. He felt better knowing she was back in his arms. "You sounded cranky." The former members of the Allies continued conversing, until a loud voice announced that the meeting was about to begin. America made his way to his seat as did everyone else.

Looking around, America saw Russia sitting up front, and he could kinda make out Canada next to him. Why did his brother suddenly seem to blend in like that at these things?

"Look, Alaska. It's Uncle Matt. Can you see him?" Alaska looked in the direction America was indicating, and she smiled and clapped her hands. A couple of the other nations sitting nearby turned to look, and smiled when they saw Alaska.

It looked like this was going to be a normal meeting, then. Last time Japan going through some strange ganguro phase. When it was his turn to present his information, all everyone could really pay attention to was the fact that his hair was blonde, and that he was basically orange.

"She's really cute, Alfred. Is she yours?" Lithuania leaned over and whispered in America's ear.

"Kinda," America whispered back. "Matt found her and I had to take care of her at that point on. It's actually kinda fun to take care of her."

"Oh. I see." Lithuania sat back in his chair and then made a questionable face. "Who's Matt?"

...

"I'm so glad that's over with," America said as he was sitting with his friends. China was playing a sort of variant of 'this little piggy' with Alaska, while England and France were doing the actual talking.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Such a bloody bore," England muttered as he watched the little girl giggle as her toes were played with. "So does she make me a grandpa or an uncle?"

"Uhhh..." America thought about it a little. "I dunno." He shrugged.

Following an awkward silence, broken only by China saying 'and this little panda went waah, waah, waah, all the way home.'

_'Hurry up, Matt. This is getting weird. Did Ivan try to make a move on you?' _America watched as China changed to simply saying 'aru, aru' over and over while tickling Alaska.

* * *

"Ivan, are you almost done? We have to meet up with Al and go home together," Canada said through the stall. Russia dragged him off to answer the call of nature after the meeting ended.

"Almost, da. I had to hold it in for a very long time during the meeting."

"Couldn't you have done it before the meeting started?"

"Didn't have to then, da." Canada waited a little longer before he heard the confirming flush. He directed Russia to the sink to make sure he washed his hands.

"I know you don't want to, but if I weren't around, you would probably still walk out without doing it," the maple boy said as his vodka-loving companion's hands got wet. He could almost hear the displeased "Kolkolkol~" under Russia's breath.

But that was part of the daily thing with him. Canada liked some parts, and he didn't like others, but either way, he had to deal with all of it. He was almost getting used to when he went into 'Psycho mode'.

"Okay, that's good enough. Now dry them. The faster you do it, the earlier we can see Alaska." Russia's face seemed to lighten up at this, and Canada heard an "uhu~". Russia certainly seemed to like Alaska, even if she was _America's _child.

* * *

"Boy, Yao just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" China was _still _playing with Alaska, and really, how much of 'duo mao mao'* could she take? She had to have been getting tired of China popping up from under the table over and over.

"I'll say. The bloody frog fell asleep." Indeed he did. France's head was tipped back as he snored away, no doubt thinking perverted thoughts.

"There you guys are," Canada said as he and Russia walked over and watched as Alaska was amused at the Chinese man's antics. He seemed to enjoy cute things, according to Russia. It looked to be true.

"Oh, thank goodness." America got out of his chair and picked up Alaska. "Say good-bye to your uncles, Alaska." He held her arm out and moved it up and down for her.

"Zai hui, Alaska, aru," China chirped.

"See you later," England said in turn.

All they got out of France was a *snork* and then more snoring. After America said his own good-byes, he left with the others.

* * *

1. Demophobia-fear of crowds

2. duo mao mao- Chinese version of peek-a-boo.

I thought I'd sneak in what the Alaskan flag looked like. Anyway, If you want to know what France and China are saying, don't worry. It's just basic Chinese and French, but France is asking Alaska what her name is.

Also! China is acting all funny because I read somewhere that he likes cute things.

Ugh...I really don't want to end here, but I want to submit this, and I guess I'll submit more later.

-lyudesshadow


	6. Expedition

I forgot to mention to one of my reviewers. If I put America and Russia together, the story wouldn't make sense later on.

Anyway, I'm very glad people liked the oneshot I put up for Memorial day (titled Remembering the Fallen). I appreciate it very much. :)

Anywho...I do not own Hetalia: World Series.

* * *

"Hey, Berwald! I got your packages the other day. Thanks."

America was calling Sweden's house to talk to him about the delivery to his and Alaska's house. Alaska was wandering around and getting into various kinds of trouble.

"Yeah. I tried looking for you at the meeting the other day, but I couldn't find you...huh? Yeah, they look really good on her. She really likes her blanket, too. She takes it everywhere with her. She's got it with her right now."

"M'glad she l'kes 'em." America then heard what sounded like an explosion in the background, followed by Finland screaming loudly. "Oh. M'gotta go. Peter tr'ed t' bl'w s'methin' up ag'in."

"We all on for later, though?"

"S're. See y' l'ter t'day." Sweden hung up, but not before America heard Finland's shrill cries toward Sealand. After America put the phone back, Alaska came running towards him, like she was waiting for him to be done talking.

"Promise me you're not going to blow things up when you get older?" Alaska just looked at him, then stretched her arms up towards his face. He had to register for a moment, but then he realized she wanted him to pick her up.

"Okay, come here." He lifted her up onto his lap. Alaska tried putting her arms around him, but could only succeed in doing so partway. Even so, she snuggled closer to America.

"Awaska wuvs Papa," she said. America smiled and patted her on the head.

_Yeah. Papa loves you too, Alaska, _he thought.

* * *

"All right, is everyone here?"

Exactly what compelled England to host a so-called 'family' picnic, America would never know. They weren't even all related to each other. Not to mention England's cooking was abysmal (how do you mess up a sandwich?). Still, it didn't hurt to meet up once in a while, apparently.

"Looks like it. We've got me, Francis, Alfred, Alaska, Peter, Tino, Berwald, Peter, Ivan, and whoever Ivan came with." Looked like he still couldn't remember Canada's name.

Whatever. Everyone needed to find a spot to settle down, so as England, France, Sealand, and Sealand's parents searched for a place (Sealand had to do so, since he was being punished until his pyrotechnics phase blew over), the others were left to do their own thing.

"Ivan and I are going to look around the place," Canada said. "Do you two want to come along?" He knew America still really didn't want Russia hanging around him, so that's why he asked.

America shook his head. He didn't want Russia around Alaska, either. "Nah. I'm gonna spend some time here with Alaska and play with her." He looked down at the sleeping toddler being carried on his chest. "If she wakes up, that is."

Canada smiled and patted Alaska on the head. "All right. If you change your mind, come look for us. Come on, Ivan." Russia followed behind Canada like an obedient puppy. America returned his attention to Alaska, who was still sleeping.

"Boy, you're just tired right now, aren't ya?" No answer. It seemed Alaska could be a heavy sleeper when the situation called for it. "Well, when you wake up, I'll let you down so you can run around."

America didn't see the point, given that she was already asleep, but he started humming a lullaby to her anyway. He didn't remember the words, but he thought that didn't matter.

As he smoothed her hair, America found himself getting rather sleepy.

"Ya know," he said to the sleeping girl, "a nap doesn't sound too bad right now." He finished his song and sat down onto the ground. He gently lay onto the grass and, with Alaska on his chest, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"I still can't believe you, Peter. What is it with you and fire lately?" England was getting up into Sealand's face about his habits as of late. Sealand pretended not to hear him, because the last thing he wanted was insult to injury, least of all from Jerk England.

Finland put a hand on Sealand's back. "I don't know what's gotten into him. Berwald and I are at our wit's end. I'm getting worried..."

"Ah, d'n't w'rry, wif'. B'ys w'll be b'ys. M'act'lly d'n't m'nd."

"All right, first of all, don't call me your wife. Second, I can't believe you don't care about this. Don't you still want a house to live in? I don't want our only child to..."

As Finland began ranting about Sealand's shenanigans to Sweden, England looked on as they walked, unaware that France was right next to him.

"Ah, children. Can you believe that it is your brother that caused this?" Before England had a chance to respond, he felt a hand place itself onto his rump.

He sighed as he knew what France was trying to do now. "Take it off, or I'll break it off, you frog."

The rest of that time, while looking for a nice spot, was spent either arguing about their child, or walking ahead of those who tried to harass them.

* * *

"Wade up, Papa." America was waking up to a familiar voice. He didn't open his eyes right away, and when he didn't, he felt a chubby finger poking his nose. When he did open them, he opened them to big blue eyes staring right at him.

"Oh, hey. You're finally up?" America got a hold of his little girl and, picking her up, put her down onto the side as he sat up himself. "How long have I been out?"

"Papa," Alaska said as she reached up for him again.

"Oh, yeah. I was gonna let you run around when you woke up. Come on, let's stretch our legs a little," He said as he helped her onto her feet.

"Yaaa!" Alaska began to run around America as he straightened up, taking his advice. She took off towards the forest, leaving her papa to chase her. It amazed him how fast she was for a girl her age.

"Hey, wait up! Don't go in there!" The last thing America really wanted was to have to find Alaska in a place thick with trees. Who knew what might have been, or would be, lurking in there.

But she didn't. She stopped right at the front and just stood in front of one of the trees. America almost skidded to a stop himself. Alaska just stared up at the tree, like she could see something in its branches. Her papa was puzzled at what she was probably thinking about.

Then Alaska put her arms onto the tree, like she was hugging it. Just as America was about to ask her what she was doing, he heard what sounded like popping, and the tree Alaska was holding was starting to tilt towards him. He was about to try to get Alaska to get out from under it, when he saw she was the reason it was being pulled out.

"Wook at Awaska, Papa!" He saw her, all right. Just like he had great strength at that age, it seemed the same for her. He was absolutely speechless. How could a little girl have enough strength to pull out a giant tree from the ground?

Alaska held the tree briefly, before suddenly throwing the tree a great distance, and it made a loud _thud_ sound from far away, followed by what sounded like, "_What the bloody hell? Where'd this come from_?" England had to have been screaming really loud to be heard that far away.

"Wow..." That was all America could say. Now he knew how Alaska could easily pull him out of bed in the mornings. He picked her up and looked at her with an astonished face.

"Papa wooks siwy." Of course he looked silly. He just saw his little girl display impossible strength. When America just stared more for a few moments, Alaska simply poked him on the nose. He was snapped out of his trance by someone calling him.

"Al! What was that?" Canada and Russia were running over. They seemed to have noticed what happened. "Who threw that?"

America turned to look at them. "Um..." He was at a loss for words. Even his brother wouldn't believe who really threw a tree of that size. He pointed to the little girl in his arms. "Alaska did, I think."

Now it was Canada's turn to look stunned. "That can't be possible." He walked over and looked at Alaska. "Were you the one who threw that tree, sweetie?"

"Yaaa! Madu!" Alaska simply tried to reach out towards Canada. He wasn't sure if she meant she did throw it, or if she was just saying that because he was here now.

America looked in the distance. "Should we check on the others? I bet they're freaking out by now." Canada nodded, and the group set off toward where the others were.

On the way there, America felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look at Russia, with that creepy smile of his. Russia held out his hands, and outstretched his arms.

"I want to hold Alaska, da." America looked at him with a slightly worried look. Why would he want to? Looking over at Canada, who gave him a confirming nod, America shrugged and handed her over to him.

"Sure. Just don't drop her, all right?"

"I will not, da?" The gang continued walking, with Alaska happily clapping her hands in Russia's arms, going to check out England and the others.

* * *

Later that evening, America and Alaska were getting ready for bed. America was recounting the events of that day with his little girl.

"Did you see the look on Arthur's face when he realized it was you who threw that tree? He nearly wet himself, he was so shocked!" Alaska simply giggled and smiled with her papa.

"And did ya hear him when he finally said something?" America picked her up and held her up in the air while he looked at her. He made his best impersonation of England. "'_Alfred, what the bloody heck have you been feeding her?_'" Of course, England didn't say 'heck'. America simply used that word because he was talking to Alaska.

When he put her back into bed and put her blanket over her, the proud parent got closer to his child's face as he smoothed her hair. "But you know what? No matter what, even if you weren't a super-strong little girl, I still like ya."

Alaska giggled and nodded. She seemed to understand.

"Do ya know why?" Here she shook her head. "'Cause I'm your papa, and on top of that, I'm a hero. So double good for you!" He ruffled her hair as she laughed.

He smiled as he got up and left for his room, turning to look at her before he turned off the light. "Good night, Alaska. I'll see ya in the morning."

"G'Night, Papa." Alaska's head settled on her pillow as the light went off and the door closed.

* * *

A/N: I really need to update more often. I'm sorry. I also really need to quit setting up events, and not using them. I'm not a good author in that sense, am I? The whole thing with Alaska throwing a tree was based off that one episode where Baby!America swung a buffalo up in the air. I thought it was simply adorable, so I tried to use a similar situation in here (I don't think it worked, though.)

Not a good place to leave off, either. (I think I'm losing my touch. I meant to add more or something)

Anyway, I guess all I want to say now is if there wasn't any father-daughter moment between America and Alaska, I'm sure there will be next chapter. :)

Uh...can't remember anything else I wanna say. Review?

-lyudesshadow


	7. Exploration

I think this chapter will be mostly America and Alaska, with maybe a little of one or two of the other characters near the end. If it isn't, well, that's fault on my part. I forget things to do halfway sometimes.

Warning: Chapter may drag here and there and be all sappy and stuff like that.

I do not own Hetalia: World Series.

* * *

Today, America decided, was going to be just him and his little girl. He wanted to spend all day with Alaska. He made sure to set his clock so he got up early, or at least before she did. Sure, he didn't mind her being his alarm clock on days he slept in, but sometimes he just needed to get up on his own.

Sneaking into the kitchen, America fired up the waffle iron and got what he needed to make batter. While he stirred the mixture, he walked into the den and, shaking one hand free, turned on the TV and changed it to the Weather Channel, seeing the weather for today.

"I guess Tony's not back yet. Oh, well," the nation said to himself as he walked back to the kitchen. After starting on his waffles, he got out everything else he needed. He was glad that Canada sent him maple syrup the other day.

"Let's see...don't pour too much..." When he got everything ready, he strayed briefly from the kitchen to go wake Alaska up. He had expected to see her in bed, but all he saw was her blanket on the floor, covering a huge lump. America walked over and rubbed it, and the lump moved, blanket still covering it.

"Morning, goofy. You fall out of bed? You really are a heavy sleeper..." America pulled the blanket off of Alaska, and in return, he got practically tackled in a hug, followed by a happy-sounding, "Papa!"

"Hey, Alaska." As he picked his little girl up and got to the kitchen, America could smell that their food was ready. He set Alaska down onto a chair and fixed their course, he had to cut up hers since she couldn't really do it herself.

"Aren't we glad Uncle Matt sent us syrup?" Alaska responded by nodding and clapping her hands. When America handed the bottle to her, she tried to imitate what he did, and ended up pouring way too much on hers. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Awww, here. You can have mine," he said, helping her cut that one up as well. For a little while, the two ate breakfast in silence, with the occasional laugh when one got syrup all over their face.

* * *

Later, after eating, America got Alaska and walked outside, on the way to the first thing they would do that day. He called everyone beforehand telling them that he wouldn't be available for a while.

"Okay. It's just gonna be you and me today, buddy, all right?" He said as he messed her hair up. "We're gonna go shoppin' and then some other stuff. How about that?"

Alaska smiled and clapped, which America had taken to mean that she was saying yes. With that, he made his way to their first destination, making sure he had money in case she saw something she liked.

...

When they got there, America was contemplating whether he should let Alaska down to run around. There weren't many people here, and most of the stores probably weren't open yet. He decided to go ahead and do so. She probably needed the exercise.

"Don't go too far, now. Stay where I can see you." When he set her feet down onto the ground, however, she was off like a rocket. America almost had to run to keep up with her.

"Wait up, Goofball!" The few people who were there were looking at the two of them smiled at them. Throughout the building, America chased Alaska until she stopped abruptly at a window in one of the shops.

"Huh? What is it, Alaska?" She was just staring at something in the window. When he got closer, he saw she was looking at a bunch of stuffed animals. "Oh, you see the toys! You see any you like?" Almost immediately, she pointed to one in particular. It reminded America of the bear that Canada had.

She turned to look at him and said, "Beh!" while still pointing at it. America knew she thought that too. She obviously wanted her papa to get it for her. He looked at the sign on the door that had the store hours. The store wasn't going to be open for ten minutes. It looked like they were going to wait a while...

America saw someone moving around in the store. It looked like one of the employees. When she came up to the window to put out more merchandise, she saw the two standing outside. She looked beyond them to see if anyone else was out there, then she looked behind her back in the store. Then she looked back at them and pointed at the stuffed animal Alaska wanted.

She nodded for what was likely, 'is this what she wants?' He nodded back, meaning 'yes.' She smiled, then put up her index finger indicating for them to wait a moment, then she walked over and opened the store doors. America picked Alaska up and walked in.

...

"Was this the one she wanted?" The employee said as she picked up the stuffed bear Alaska had her eye on.

"Uh-huh. That's the one," America said while he nodded, then he remembered he technically wasn't supposed to be in here yet. "Uh, are you sure you're not going to get in trouble for letting me in early?"

The employee looked at him. "I'm sure. The boss won't be here for another half hour, I like to get here early, and besides, your little girl's cute." She smiled at Alaska, still in America's arms.

After America got up to the register, he was about to reach into his pocket for his wallet when the woman stopped him again.

"I'll tell you what, sir," she whispered as if there could be someone there with the three of them, "I like you, and your kid's adorable. How about I just ring this up and pay for it myself? Free of charge. I have a job besides this one, so I can pay for this. Sound good?"

America was honestly stunned. He didn't even know this person, and she was doing something for him just because she thought his little girl was cute? He nodded, though, then said, "Sure!" The woman nodded, then did what she promised.

The employee smiled and said the customary, "Have a good day, sir. You too, cutie," she directed towards Alaska.

"I will. And thanks, ma'am," America told her with a big smile. At that, he left the store with Alaska in one hand, the stuffed toy in the other.

* * *

"Wasn't she a nice lady?" The two were still wandering around the place after they left. Alaska had gotten a hold of her new toy and was hugging it with both arms. "You're so lucky. She opened the store just for you."

There were a lot more people coming in now, so America had to keep his voice low in case someone heard them. They looked around more for a while, but it didn't seem like there was anything else they wanted. Everything was either too expensive or something that didn't interest them.

America realized that it took a long time to get here, and it was going to be lunch time soon. He looked around for any place that had something he might like to eat.

"Heey, Alaska," he said to her as he held her out in front of him. "You want a kid's meal or something from Mickey D's*?"

Of course, Alaska nodded. She certainly had her papa's taste, whether she was truly related to him or not.

...

"Isn't it a nice day, Alaska?"

After getting the food they ordered, America decided to leave and take Alaska to the place they were at with England and the others last time. He figured it would be better than around a bunch of strangers. Just like the other day, it was nice and warm out, so he had to pick the right spot. And he had an idea.

"Where's that one spot with the tree you threw?" Almost immediately, Alaska hopped out of his arms and took off to show him where it was, with him following close behind.

And after a little while of looking, there it was, in the same place it was last time. But then again, he didn't expect it to get up and move somewhere else. America walked over and sat down on it, patting a place for her on his left.

Alaska, with a little effort, jumped up onto the tree and sat next to her papa, who was digging into their bag of food. Basically, he got a whole bag of hamburgers. He figured it was easier that way

"Uhh...I don't remember how many we got." Alaska didn't seem to care, though. She was reaching for one that America put out already. When he looked at her, she was already trying to eat one with the wrapper still on it.

"Awww, you can't eat it like that. Here," he said as he helped her get the paper off. Now she was able to take bites, even though it looked more like she was stuffing her face, like he often did.

She was basically a mini-America. In the short time that she came to be under his care, she had truly become his daughter.

For the next little while, the two were eating burger after burger, with America making sure she didn't try to eat them covered with paper. He was pretty sure she was going to get a stomachache from all the grease later on.

* * *

After they ate their fill, America took all the papers and stuffed them in the bag, and then he crumpled said bag up and put it in his pocket. He'd find a garbage can later, because there was no way he was littering here.

Picking up Alaska, America looked around the area to see if there was anything interesting. There was a whole lot of nothing, though, for as far as he saw. Unless...

There was still the forest he didn't want her going through the other day. He had her now, and maybe there was some interesting things in there, so maybe they could kill time there. All he had to do was keep an eye on her.

"You wanna see what's in there, Alaska?" She looked in the direction he pointed at, and nodded.

...

The place wasn't as bad as America thought. Still, he did kinda lose sense of time in his place, and he really hoped he could find his way out when it came time to go. He actually intended to go home late, though, because that way he would have had spent as much time with Alaska as possible.

So here they were, wandering around the forest and seeing everything. He liked all the trees standing tall, like big leafy soldiers. As he walked, though, they seemed to get thinner and thinner. He was somewhat confused as to why.

He wasn't paying attention until Alaska yelled out, "Papa!" He sharply turned his head and stopped walking. He stared at what she was looking at.

Somehow, in the middle of a forest, there was a big lake. It was so clear and blue. It was a good thing Alaska stopped him when she did, otherwise, they would have both fallen in.

"Whoa..." Normally he wasn't interested in natural wonders or things like that, for some reason, he kinda liked this lake, probably because it was in the middle of the forest.

"Pwetty!" And it seemed Alaska liked it too. America bet there were fish in the lake. If so, it made him wish he brought a fishing pole. Still, it was good enough to just look and marvel at the natural beauty, especially the shade of blue.

It was just the shade of Alaska's eyes, even. Maybe that was why he liked it so much. It reminded him of his little girl in some way. Said little girl began to squirm in his arms.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Of course, he realized she wanted down. When he lowered her to the ground, she made her way over to the water's surface. She stared at her reflection for a few moments, before reaching her hand out and splashing.

America chuckled, then went over and sat next to her, watching her marvel at the ripples in the lake.

* * *

There were times when Russia came over to Canada's house to drink vodka and watch Soviet animation (Canada got the channel just for him, because the last thing Canada wanted was to be the next victim of Russia's trademark wrath).

Today, though, he had to go over to Russia's. The bigger nation hadn't come over yet, and he was getting worried.

Carefully stepping over the numerous bottles thrown about the front yard, Canada quietly opened the door and saw Russia asleep on the couch. He must've forgotten to come over when he was supposed to. That, or he drank himself to sleep.

Making as little noise as possible, he closed the door and made his way over to the sleeping Russian.

"No...no...I do not want to marry you..." Russia was talking in his sleep, likely dreaming about his little sister Belarus. Thank goodness he was talking in English. Canada never understood when he spoke in Russian. All he knew was English, of course, and French, courtesy of (who else?) France.

"Ivan..." Canada whispered. No response. He just kept talking about being dragged down the aisle.

Canada said his name again, this time louder. Russia responded by making a bit of a frenzy before coming back to reality. Calming down, he saw his companion's face.

"Oh! Privet, Matthew," he said as he sat up. "Have you been here long?"

"No, I just came in. But you were talking. Were you having a nightmare about your sister again? It sounded like it." Russia looked away, a little upset. He always got this way when either of his sisters were mentioned around him.

"Da." He looked at Canada again. "She scares me." Here he took Canada's hands in his. "But you will protect me from her, da?"

Now how could the quiet nation say no to that? He nodded, earning a smile and an 'uhu~' in return. It was a bit ironic, him being smaller and quieter, and having to be the protector to someone much bigger than him.

After a few moments, Canada broke the silence that had begun to hang around them.

"Ivan! Did you remember to pack ahead?" Russia looked confused. Pack ahead? Did he have to do something that involved that?

"You know...we planned this for a while now...I tried calling Al, but I remembered he's spending the day with Alaska, so I left a message on his answering machine."

Canada never told his older brother, but he had intended to travel the world and live in different places. Of course, he never could, given he never had enough money, and that factor was only complicated by Russia's arrival.

But now, by some wonderful virtue, they finally had enough. The problem was, he didn't want America to make a fuss about it. On the other hand, it'd be even worse if America and Alaska came for a visit and came to find no one home. He didn't intend to be home for a long time.

"Come on, Ivan. Let's go help you pack." Russia was off the couch in an instant and pulling Canada towards his room to get everything ready just in case.

* * *

It was late when America and Alaska got home. America had to keep her in one arm, and the both of them were dead tired. After they left the lake in the forest, the two drove around and created various kinds of mischief, and now they were safe at home.

At least Alaska was sleeping when they got home, so now she'd be easier to put to bed.

When she was covered by her blanket, America made sure to be quiet on the way out of her room. On his way to turn the lights off in the house, he noticed the red blinking number on his answering machine. Pressing the button, he heard his younger brother's voice almost immediately.

'_Um...Alfred? I know you're not home right now, because if you were, well, then I wouldn't have to leave a message.'_

Canada's voice chuckled weakly, then continued.

'_Anyway, there's something I need to talk to you about. Don't worry, it's not about Ivan. Well, not really. He is involved in a way, but this is mostly about something else. Um... well, when you get this, call me as soon as possible.'_

After the confirming beep indicated the message ended, America stood there in silence. What did his brother need to talk about? He said it didn't really involve Russia, so he didn't have to confirm the worst. It must have been something else.

Something important enough to call him about.

* * *

Ta-dah! Finally, I updated this story.

I'm starting to slide on updates. Not good, huh? Oh well, I got two stories going on at once, so I guess it's my fault.

Er...R&R?

-lyudesshadow


	8. Crisis

Ohhh, my! What will happen to the family in this chapter! I assure you, it will help close the story up.

To Peridot Tears: I'm so glad you like Papa!America. To tell the truth, though, it kinda made this chapter hard to write.

Well, in the main way a story goes, this would have to be the climax. Everything before was exposition, rising action, and conflict, so now we will go forth to the climax before the falling action, and the resolution and Sweet Romano Vargas what am I talking about?

Disclaimer: I do not own...ohhh, I don't have to say it. XD

* * *

Canada was sitting at the table when America arrived. When he set Alaska down to play with Kumajiro, America made his way to join his brother, forgetting to close the door.

"Hi, Alfred. How are you?" Canada spoke in an even softer voice than usual. America almost couldn't hear him. If something was bothering him, he wasn't showing it.

"Hey, Matt. What was it you needed to talk to me about?" It was rather calming that Russia wasn't there with them. He must still have been at his house next door. He saw a little trembling, but it wasn't too serious.

"Well, um..." Canada cleared his throat before starting. "Lately, I've been thinking, nothing's happening around here. I'm in a bit of a rut. Not much is happening other than visiting you and Alaska and keeping watch on Ivan. So I've been thinking..."

He stopped and looked down at his hands, gripping them together. The way he was acting was starting to make America nervous.

"I've been saving a lot of money, and I've decided that Ivan and I..." There it was. So it was about Russia. Did Canada say it wasn't just to keep America from overreacting? "...are going to live somewhere else."

So that was how it worked. Canada was leaving his older brother and niece to travel to some foreign place with a psychotic Russian vodka-drinker. Was that how it worked? Yes, Russia had to have someone keep watch on him, but he didn't have to go along with Canada.

"I know what you're thinking, Al. But it's not like that, I swear. I have been planning this before I started taking care of him." Then he must have been planning this for quite a while, as he and Russia had been with each other for a long time.

"I was afraid to tell you. It was so hard because the two of us won't be in contact very often. I'll try to send letters and things like that, but there's no guarantee." When America didn't say anything, Canada kept going.

"Please don't be mad." America wasn't mad, just confused. It must've been a really bad rut for Canada if he had to move somewhere else. It took a while, but America was able to clear up any confusion between the two of them, though it would take a little while for him to accept it (mostly because of Russia.)

After that, and some small talk between the two brothers, America got up to go.

"All right, time to get going. Let's go, Alaska." He expected her to run right over so he could pick her up in his arms, but for some reason, she didn't. That puzzled him, since she always came over to him when he called her.

"Alaska?" America looked over to where she was playing with Canada's bear. Neither of them were there. He was starting to get worried. He turned to look at his brother in a slight panic.

"Matt, where'd she go?" Canada shook his head. He wasn't paying attention, either. He didn't think he had to. Where could Alaska possibly go with Kumajiro? It couldn't be very far. "Well, help me look for her."

The two brothers looked through the house, looking in every possible space that Alaska and Kumajiro could have gotten to, from the hallway closet to Canada's room, and for some reason the bathroom. America tried looking in the living room again, and something caught his eye.

He remembered that when he came in, he didn't shut the door all the way. It looked like it was wide open, and that was a clear indicator as to where his little girl and the bear might have went.

"Oh jeez," he said as he felt his blood turn cold.

"Al? Did you find them?" When Canada came over to his brother, he saw what he was looking at, and when he realized what must have happened himself, he whispered, "oh no. It couldn't be..."

It had to be. The two of them ran outside, continuing their search.

"Alaska! Alaska!" America called out for her, his panic levels rising quickly by the minute. What if he couldn't find her? He knew the longer it was he didn't know where she went, the more likely something bad could happen. He didn't know if he could live with himself then.

"Alfred, I'm going over to Ivan's house to see if he can help us. You keep looking outside." When Canada gave that suggestion, America only nodded. It didn't matter who, but the more help the better.

When America continued searching and calling, Canada made his way to Russia's house. He was not gone for very long before he came back, calling for America, and telling him to come quick. Whatever he wanted him to see, it had him coming back without Russia.

Just like that, America felt himself being dragged by his brother. Upon reaching the front door, Canada put a finger to his lips, indicating America had to be quiet. Then he pushed open, the door, and the self-proclaimed hero saw why.

Right there, on the couch, was his little girl, covered by a blanket and napping. Kumajiro was curled up beside her.

"Alaska!" America whispered loudly as he made his way over to her. Right away, he felt immense relief that she was all right.

"The two of them must've snuck over here while we were talking," Canada whispered as he quietly picked Kumajiro up.

Even though America was glad that Alaska was safe, there was still something that worried him.

"Matt! What if Ivan did something to her while she was here?" The quiet country looked at him, then spoke up.

"Alfred, let me tell you something. Remember the day we named Alaska?" America nodded. His brother continued.

"Well, after we left, Ivan and I talked about her a little, and I don't think he'd ever hurt her. In fact, he said that if anyone hurt her, he would, and I quote, 'tear their arms off and beat them mercilessly with them'." The two watched as Alaska started to wake up. "So I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Did he really say that?" Canada nodded. The little girl's two big, blue eyes blinked sleepily, then widened at the sight of the two of them.

"Alaska! Did you sneak over to pay Ivan a visit?" America said as he picked her up and held her in his arms. "Oh, Alaska, Uncle Matt and I were so worried about you. Don't do that again, okay?"

Canada began to pet Kumajiro, and Alaska smiled up at them. America was just glad she was all right. "Where is Ivan, anyway? And if she came over here, why didn't he bring her back?" He felt he needed to ask.

"He's in his room, sleeping. I guess he didn't bring her over because he didn't want you to get the wrong idea." Canada hoped his brother didn't protest that.

"Oh." America stood up. "Well, I guess I oughta get going. And tell Russia thanks, I guess." With that, he left the house, leaving Canada to go check on Russia.

...

After the two of them got home, America set Alaska down onto the floor to run around, this time making sure the door was shut. He figured they had time before bed, so he slumped down onto the couch and turned the TV on. Alaska ran over and climbed up onto the couch to sit next to him.

The nation stared at the screen, which was showing some random western movie. He turned to look at his little girl, who was looking at him herself with her big eyes and smile. Once again, she put her arms around him as best as she could.

"Awaska wuvs Papa." She had said it so many times before, but America understood the significance of her words. He picked her up and set her down in his lap, and wrapped his own arms around her.

"Yeah," he said, like so many times before. This time, however, he could hear his voice breaking. "Papa loves you, too."

He had almost lost it when he thought she was in trouble. If he was that scared this time, when she was fine, how would he react if something bad really did happen to her?

Was fatherhood going to be this hard? It was almost impossible to keep up with her when she was this age. How was he going to deal with her when she was older?He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't think he could care for a child. He was simply too irresponsible. Yes, he took care of her in the short time very well, but those were times with little fear or worry?

What else could he do, though? A parent simply couldn't abandon her child for their personal gain!

Unless...

* * *

Early the next day, Canada went over to America's house to check on him. When he came in (he didn't bother to knock since he didn't think anyone would be awake), he saw America sitting in the kitchen, staring out the window.

"Hi, Al," he said, a little bit quieter than usual, but loud enough for his brother to hear him. America turned to look at him.

"Hey, Matt," he answered as Canada took a seat next to him. "I didn't hear you come in." No one did, really. But Canada was used to it.

"How are you? I just thought I'd come to see how you were doing. Don't worry, Ivan's not with me. He's still at his house sleeping." His brother simply nodded. "So how's Alaska? Is she still sleeping?"

America nodded again and started scratching the back of his head. "Actually, Matt...Yesterday made me realize something. I don't think I'm responsible enough to be a parent. I really don't think I'm quite ready to take care of a child."

Did Canada hear that right? Was his brother really admitting that he wasn't responsible? "Alfred, don't blame yourself. What happened yesterday wasn't your fault."

"Yeah, but still. That was just something minor, and she turned out to be fine. What if something even worse happens? I don't think I could take it. I'm not sure if I can keep taking care of Alaska."

The quiet country had an idea as to what he was getting to. "Oh, Al! You're not going to get rid of her, are you?" Canada cried as he took a hold of America's arm.

America shook free of his brother's surprisingly strong grip. "I'm not."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Now the self-proclaimed hero turned to look at the maple boy again. "I was thinking maybe...I'm going to give her to you."

* * *

I don't update for a month, and when I do, I leave you guys with a horrible cliffhanger! And I'm sorry if it stunk! I just had to update with something! *ducks and covers behind a random object*

I know some of you probably didn't like that ending, but I'm trying to go somewhere with it.

R&R? And be gentle! Remember, trying to go somewhere with the ending!

-lyudesshadow


	9. Annexing

Almost done...then I can work on my other story.

...What else should I say here? Oh, well.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. If I did, my favorite characters would be in there a lot more.

* * *

Did Canada hear him right?

"What did you just say, Al?" America, being the nice guy that he was, repeated himself.

"I said, I'm going to give Alaska to you. I don't think I'm not responsible enough to take care of her when she really needs me, and besides, you were the one who found her first." Now hold on a minute. Who was this guy and what had he done with America?

"Al, you can't possibly mean that. You know Ivan and I are going to be leaving soon. How am I possibly going to take her along with us all of a sudden?"

America put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Put it this way, Matt. If she stays here, she stays here. But if she goes with you and Ivan, she'll get to see the world, and learn so much about it. And besides, she's got nothing to worry about. We both know that Ivan's not going to hurt her. You said so yourself."

Canada didn't know what to say to that, since it was the truth. But why did America suddenly want to almost give his little girl away?

America continued. "I know I may not be able to contact her that often, depending on you guys live, but I know she'll be in good hands. She knows who her uncle is, though, so don't worry about if she calls you something else."

The quiet country was still taking this all in. He was starting to understand, though he was still a bit stunned about all of this. He put a hand on one of his brother's arms.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," America said as he nodded. "I thought it all through last night, and I can't think of seeing anyone else taking care of her." Turning the both of them around and walking through the hallway, he kept talking. "All I need to do is pack her clothes with your help."

Canada didn't even try to protest throughout America's talk, and when he was allowed to speak, he simply nodded.

"Are you sure, Alfred?" He said when he was able to speak again. The normally loud nation nodded himself. It would appear his mind was made up.

...

After everything was packed, and the two brothers were able to explain to Alaska what was going to happen, the three of them made their way to Canada's house, where Russia and a few others were waiting. America was able to contact a couple of their friends to see Alaska off.

Canada faced America, still holding the little girl, and once again asked him if this was what he wanted for her. America again nodded. Alaska didn't quite seem to understand, other than she was going to live with her uncle and his companion from now on. She was likely too young to understand, anyway.

"Alfred?" The quiet nation held his arms out, indicating that he wanted to hold his niece. The elder brother was willing to comply, and placed Alaska into Canada's arms. Canada turned and faced the others, and they all came forward to say their farewells to the person who captured their hearts.

"Zai hui, Alaska," China, who was first, said. "You are cuter than all the pandas in the world." He said this as he was tickling her under the chin, making her laugh.

France came next. "Au revoir, mademoiselle. I want you to grow up to be beautiful, because in a few years, I'll be looking for the prettiest girl in the room!" Like with their first meeting, Alaska simply poked him in the nose, making him chuckle again.

"Make sure you take good care of her, Mathieu," he directed towards Canada.

"I will, Papa Francis."

After France, England had his turn. "I, uh...oh, bloody hell, what should I say...Uh, good luck?" He never really knew what to say in situations like these. He hoped what he did say to her was enough.

Then came Finland and Sweden. Finland simply said, "Bye," while messing her hair up. Sweden said more, surprisingly.

"M'hope you grow up t' be a fine s'mstr'ss, m'kay?" He was showing a bit more of a smile than usual. How he adored the little girl for showing a little interest in one of the things he did.

And finally, it was America's turn. He turned to look at the little girl who had made his life better, if only for a short time. He looked for the right words to say.

"Alaska," he began, "I know I haven't been taking care of you for all that long, but I really came to think of you as my daughter." He took a deep breath, then continued. It really wasn't helping that everyone had their eyes on him. "That's why I want you to remember that even though you're going to be living with Uncle Matt from now on..."

Oh, jeez. Here came the tears. He tried to keep talking, even though he could hear his voice break. "I want you to know that I'll always be your Papa, okay?"

He put his arm around her, and buried his face into her hair. "Don't ever forget that, all right?" He pulled back, and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He let them roll down his cheeks, and they only intensified when Alaska looked into his eyes.

"Papa," she simply said, as she raised a chubby arm to point at him.

"That's right. Always remember that." He looked at the two men now charged with caring for her. "It's like Francis said. Matt, Ivan, take care of her."

"We will. It is a promise, da?" Russia walked up closer to Canada. For once, America wasn't afraid for his brother, or his little girl, whenever the big man was nearby.

"Thanks, Ivan." He looked at Alaska again. "Be good for them, okay?" Now that the time had finally come, he almost couldn't say the words. He forced them out, in fact. "Good-bye, Alaska. Never forget who your Papa is."

With that, Canada simply nodded, and turned away, beginning to walk the other direction, with Russia at his side. Everyone, along with America, watched as the three departed. When Alaska looked back, America simply waved, fresh tears going down his cheeks like two salty waterfalls. Though he was so sad, he forced himself to smile.

And so, he watched them walking, with Alaska being carried in Canada's left arm, while Russia was to the left of them, not quite touching. It was a sight America didn't believe.

When they had finally gone completely, America turned and, still crying, collapsed onto the nearest person and let it all out. He was crying for two reasons. He was sad that she was no longer under his care. And yet, he was happy for her.

She was going to have a much better life with his brother, and for that, he was glad.

* * *

Okay, get a map out. I don't care what kind, a globe, a world atlas, something from the Internet, just get a world map.

Now look at it. Russia on the left, Canada on the right, and Alaska is in the middle. That, everyone, is the reason Russia and Canada were always together. It's a dumb reason, but I decided to go with it.

I guess I made this happen in the story because it's like in geography and the like. Even though Alaska is connected to Canada, it's still part of the United States, just like even though the child Alaska is going to live with Canada and Russia, she'll still be America's little girl.

I know it's not that great, but it was the best I could come up with. I really want to finish this story, though, so all I have left is the epilogue, and I'll be done.

R&R?

-lyudesshadow


	10. Return

Finally...this is the epilogue, and the last chapter. I have mixed feelings for this story, to be honest. I also decided to write this and put it up on the same day as the last chapter, to finish it quickly.

To the anonymous reviewer, I'm sorry you don't like the story anymore. I'm glad you thought it was cute up to that point, but if you don't like it anymore, then I'm not going to force you to like it again. We all have our likes and dislikes. I guess I wasn't thinking things through when I made that scenario. It goes for the other readers, too. If you don't like Founding Father anymore, that's all right. I'm just happy people read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

-_twelve years later_-

Contrary to popular belief, the countries aged, in very much every way. America was no exception. He knew he was no longer the wild hero of his youth. He was getting older, and he simply had to accept it.

One morning, the phone he kept in his room began to ring, waking him up. He blindly reached for the receiver, picking it up after smacking the nightstand a few times.

"Ah...ugh! Hello?" He mumbled sleepily to the caller.

"Hey, Alfred! You bloody wanker, how have you been?"

"Oh, hey, Arthur," America said as he got up. "I've been good. I just woke up, actually." He kept the phone to his ear as he looked for his glasses. He and England had gotten on better terms during the past few years, and both were grateful for it.

"Well, I've been thinking, you want to go out drinking with me and the guys tonight? You know, just like old times, kind of."

America couldn't say no to that. After he said he would join them, he said his good-bye to England and got ready. As he walked to the bathroom to take a shower, he realized how empty his house was.

He didn't have his whale anymore, and Tony had gone back to his home planet, so he was lonesome. He remembered all those years ago, when he used to take care of that little girl he adored with all his heart.

She was practically his daughter, and what had he done? He dumped the responsibility onto his younger brother, all because of some minor event. He had done something an idiot would've done, and he regretted it every day for so long.

After he turned the water on and let it run down his back, he knelt down onto the shower floor and started to cry. He missed his little girl so much, and though it had been more than a decade, and the feelings of sorrow had faded a little bit, they were still there, and he still felt them.

He had no one to blame but himself. He had a decision to make back when he was young, and it was the wrong one. He simply wanted one thing in the world now, and that was to see his little girl again.

...

Later, America met up with his friends at the local bar, who had all visibly aged, except for China, who looked as young as ever. (Lucky Immortal) The group greeted each other in their native languages, then hugged each other, and basically had fun before drinking.

England had decided that the drinks were on him, his treat. The others didn't object to that.

It was just so much fun to be with old friends, talking about life and day-to-day occurrences. After a round or two, and a couple of toasts to each other, America was approached by France.

"Alfred," he whispered, so the others didn't hear, "I would like to talk to you later, in private, about something important."

"I'm not going to have sex with you, if that's what you want, Francis," America whispered back.

"Oh,_ non, non, non_. It is not of that nature. It's something serious this time. I assure you." Not sure whether to believe the Frenchman's words, the nation nodded his head. He figured that even if it was a sort of lewd invitation, he would have to go with it.

"All right, but no funny business." The two went back to drinking and, Heaven Forbid, China dancing on the table, much to the amusement, and disgust, of other bar-goers.

...

After the bar was closed for the night, and England was escorting China home, America and France were outside walking together. It seemed the only one who had too much to drink was China. The others made sure to keep the alcohol to a limit, since none of them wanted to wake up in a ditch or something like that.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" After they had gotten to France's house, America reminded the older man of what was the reason he had followed him home.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Just come into my house and I'll fetch what I wanted to give you." Now he knew for sure he wasn't going to like where this was going. As he followed France into the house, he kept a short distance behind him just in case.

"Now, let's see...Where did I put it..." France was looking around, standing at a table and moving papers around, while America stood and watched him. "Ah! Here it is!" He came back over, with an envelope in hand.

The Frenchman put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tell me something, Alfred. Do you remember twelve years ago?" Of course he remembered. In fact, he never forgot at all. It was always on his mind, whether he consciously thought about it or not.

"Well, it just so happens that Matthieu and the others have returned, after an exceedingly long absence from our lives. I just received this letter a few days ago from our dear maple child." He said this as he removed his hand from America's shoulder and began slapping the envelope against it.

"What's it say?" France opened the envelope and took out the letter, showing it to the nation. He didn't understand a word of it, since he didn't know how to speak French.

The older of the two pulled it back. "It simply says that Matthieu, Ivan, and _la mademoiselle _have returned to the area. For some reason, Matthieu has written to me first, instead of you, but he wishes to see you again. He told me so when I visited them."

He didn't need to elaborate on who "_la mademoiselle_" was. America knew it was Alaska. "How is she? I mean, do you at least know what she looks like?"

"Oh, my, yes! I have seen her, and I was right! She has grown to be quite lovely, almost achingly so. I believe you should see her yourself. She has simply become the little beauty!"

Yes, America wanted to see her again, but then he realized. What if she didn't want to see him? Maybe she had grown up believing certain things about him. Bad things. Still, he wouldn't know unless he tried.

"Can I have the address, Francis?"

"_Oui, oui! _Of course!" France scurried back over to the table and, grabbing a pencil and scratch paper, scribbled down the information he needed. He folded it up, put it into America's hand, and closed his fingers around it.

"Thanks, Francis. If there's any way I can show you how much this means to me..."

"Well..." The Frenchman got closer and put his hand under America's chin. "There **is **one way you can do that..." It just came to show that even after twelve years, France was still a bit of a shameless manwhore.

* * *

The next day, America followed the directions to the address specified by France. He knew for sure he had the right house. No other place could have both a giant inukshuk and numerous vodka bottles on the lawn, along with a giant body imprint on the grass that could only have been Russia's.

Walking the short way up to the door, the nation took a deep breath, steadied his nerves as best as he could, and knocked. He had gotten this far, so he had no reason to go back now. He wanted to see Alaska again, even if she didn't remember him or worse, didn't want to see him.

When the door opened, America tried not to say anything. For the first time in so long, he saw his younger brother. When Canada saw him, he almost dropped the dish he was holding, and gasped.

"Alfred? Is that you?" The younger of the two had aged as well, and it seemed the years had been kind to him. He had aged, of course, but he still looked like same old Canada, just a bit older.

"Yeah. It's me, Matt. I'm thirty-one years old, but it's me." Canada began to get a wide smile on his face, and he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. America did the same.

"Oh, it's been so long! I wish I was able to write you more, but I just couldn't. I'm sorry. I'm so happy you're here."

Canada took his brother by the hands and brought him inside. The two sat down at the kitchen table, where Canada talked about what had happened over the years. It was mostly about their adventures at different places, and all the things they did.

When the situation called for it, America told him what had happened during the time he was gone, which then went into another tirade of international escapades.

At one point, he stopped and composed himself. "But enough about me. I think I know why you're here." Here, he stood up. "Hold on I'll go get her. She has been dying to see her long-lost papa for as long as she can remember."

So Alaska really **did **want to see him, after so long? He found it amazing that she could remember him, even though he only took care of her for a short time when she was little.

When Canada walked down the hall, America leaned back into his chair and watched him stop at a door, knocking and waiting. When it opened, he began an exchange in French with the person America couldn't see yet. He didn't understand a single word, but there was a lot of nodding coming from the maple boy...er, man.

Then the Canadian stepped back, giving room for the young woman who was stepping out. France was right. Alaska was beautiful. She still had blonde hair and blue eyes, but the hair was longer than when she was a toddler, and she now donned a pair of glasses. She was also very tall, more so than her uncle.

She kept her head turned to Canada, continuing in French, until she turned to see America, and stopped talking.

America rose up from where he was sitting, staring at Alaska, who stared back with wide eyes.

"Alaska," was all he whispered.

The young woman simply stood there, unable to speak. It must have been stunning, seeing him again for the first time in twelve years.

"Dad," she said finally. The two hesitated, then America and Alaska walked towards each other, and when they met, the two hugged each other tightly, and whispered their names again, as Canada looked on.

Finally, after so long, parent and child were finally reunited.

* * *

...I'm sorry. I bet this was not the ending you wanted, but I just wanted to try to make up for the last couple chapters, which were no doubt awful. I don't think I was able to, though. I also apologize for the stupid ending. I was just in a hurry to finish.

For those who were able to read this to the end, I thank you.

-lyudesshadow


End file.
